Sara Loves Popsicles
by smacky30
Summary: A car ride. A popsicle. Implied Smut! Response to Geekfiction Summer Sizzler ficathon.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Life is so unfair.

Sara Loves Popsicles

It was hot, even for Vegas. The temperature at two a.m. was still in the nineties. The air conditioner in the Denali was working overtime but the heat still weighed the occupants down like a heavy blanket. Grissom was driving, carefully navigating the winding road, while Sara sat quietly eating a popsicle. Being the only two not already out on cases, they had caught a home invasion in an upscale community forty-five minutes outside Vegas. Another couple of miles would have made it someone else's responsibility leaving the two of them comfortably settled at the lab with the piles of paperwork that were an unwelcome, yet necessary, part of their job.

The sounds coming from the passenger's seat were going to drive him crazy. The slurping, followed by a little hum of pleasure, was raising his blood pressure. In all of his fifty years, Gil Grissom had never understood the appeal of popsicles. Even when he was young, he always preferred the taste and texture of ice cream. But Sara loved them. Clearing his throat, he shot a look in her direction, intending to tease her about being so loud. She looked at him, eyebrow raised in question, popsicle firmly ensconced between her lips, and his body tightened in response. There was something decidedly phallic about the shape of a single popsicle and the wet slide of it between her lips had him captivated. Seeing his gaze lingering on her mouth she twirled the sweet round and round in the circle formed by her full lips. She applied just enough suction on the tip for her cheeks to sink in a little. When she had suckled the juice from the ice, turning it from yellow to white, she used her teeth to nip off the end before pushing it back into her mouth.

"Sara," Grissom said, "are you trying to drive me crazy?"

Pulling it slowly from her mouth with a distinct pop, she said teasingly, "Why, Dr. Grissom, whatever do you mean?"

His eyes, dark with lust, followed the path of her tongue as she licked juice from her knuckles. Seeing his reaction, she gave him her sultriest smile before running her tongue up the length of the treat and bringing her lips over the tip, sliding it as deep into her mouth as she could. Slowly, never taking her eyes off him, she pulled it out and smiled.

"Jesus," he groaned. "Don't do that."

"Why not? Does it remind you of something you don't want to think about," she asked, "or something that you want to think about too much?"

Her heavy-lidded eyes were a sure sign that she was aroused and the knowledge made Grissom's blood pressure rise even higher. "You know what it reminds me of," Grissom growled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Yeah, I do. It reminds me of that too." Sara's voice was throaty and she shifted a little in the seat, amazed at the heat between her thighs. She couldn't believe how turned on she was from teasing him. Sucking at the popsicle again, she reached out and laid a hand on his thigh, delighting in the tensing of his muscles and his gasp of surprise.

"Sara, we're working," Grissom said in a strained voice. "We can't…"

His voice trailed off when she began running her nails lightly over the inside of his thigh. "We're not doing anything. I'm eating a popsicle and you're driving us to a scene. Just relax." She returned her gaze to the road and the popsicle to her mouth. But her hand didn't stop its random circles on his leg. Nor did she stop ministering to the cold concoction.

After a minute Sara looked over and said, "Griss, will you hold this for a second?"

His eyebrow shot up in a silent question but he obligingly held out a hand. Sara used her free hand to help her twist around in the seat until she could lean across the console. Reaching out, she brought his hand toward her face until she could wrap her lips around the popsicle. She held it in her mouth for a few seconds and then moved her lips to the side of his neck, using her cold tongue to lick at his hot skin.

"Damn," he hissed between his teeth, "you've got to stop."

"Why?" she whispered against his ear and the darted her tongue out to tickle his earlobe.

"Because…," he said, directing his gaze toward his lap.

"I know how you feel," she replied, her breath hot against his neck. "It's just not as obvious."

"Aren't you the lucky one?"

"Oh yeah," Sara said with a nod before returning the popsicle to her mouth. Moving again, she began running her lips along the skin above his collar allowing the salt from his skin to mix with the sweet banana flavor on her tongue. "I'm very lucky."

"Ummmm, me too," Grissom mumbled. "Very lucky."

"Not as lucky as you're gonna be later," Sara teased. Bending again, she licked the stickiness from his fingers before cooling her mouth and moving back to his throat. Alternating between the icy popsicle and his hot flesh, she described in detail exactly how lucky he was going to be. By the time he pulled up behind the patrol cars, Sara had finished her popsicle and was sitting calmly in the passenger's seat with a secretive smile playing around her lips while Grissom shifted in an attempt to lessen the pressure on his erection. He put the car in park but didn't cut the engine.

Sara opened the door and climbed out. When she realized Grissom hadn't moved she turned and asked, "Coming?"

"Apparently not until later," he replied, eliciting a laugh from Sara. Closing the door on her very frustrated supervisor she grabbed her field kit from the back and headed toward the house. She was still taking photos of the carnage when Grissom joined her. She gave him a grin, earning her a raised eyebrow, and continued working.

Later, when the scene was released and Grissom and Sara had returned to the lab, she took up her place in the door to his office. "Hey," she said quietly, "you almost done?"

He looked up and smiled, "Yeah. Are you heading out?"

She nodded and, giving a quick look around, said, "I'll see you at home."

"Okay," he replied. But before she could escape he added, "Do I need to stop and buy popsicles?" With a quick shake of her head she was gone, her laughter trailing behind her, leaving an amused Grissom in her wake.


End file.
